


Work out the Knots

by menthechocolat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Massage, Sexy Epilogue, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthechocolat/pseuds/menthechocolat
Summary: At the suggestion of a colleague, Goro goes to visit a spa to seek some rest and relaxation and meets a flirty massage therapist who is overly eager to have his hands all over him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Spa...AU? Basically I went to a spa for my birthday and couldn't stop thinking about Akira as a massage therapist and what would happen if cute lil nervous and unassuming Goro went to a spa for the first time.

“Sae, here’s that hard copy on the hit and run you request- Oh? Are you leaving for the day?” Goro whirled into the public prosecutor’s office after lunch and his eyes widened as he saw the attorney, who would normally be pouring over paperwork, packed up and ready to fly out of the door with her handbag, coat, and car keys in hand.

“Sorry, yes. I was just headed out a little early this afternoon. You can leave it on my desk and I’ll give it a look through in the morning. Thanks,” she said while absently waving to her wide, well organized desk. Goro did as she asked and set it down next to her laptop and desk calendar. He noticed that she had today's date circled so his curiosity got the better of him. Like the young detective, Sae was a chronic workaholic, constantly drowning herself in the crushing waters of workflow. Any excuse she had to leave early would certainly be interesting.

“Getting ready for a special date this evening?” he inquired. Sae was single and attractive so it was the only logical conclusion to come to. Anyone going out on a date with Sae would be disappointed to know that she was already in a very serious relationship with her job, one thing they had in common.

“No.” Sae snapped at the honey haired detective, and he laughed like a reflex from nervousness.

“There’s no need to be so prickly. I was just wondering,” he said defensively, but he wasn’t going to leave without at least some sort of explanation so he simply stood in the middle of her office unbudging with a hand on his hip.

“Sorry. Actually, I’m taking a half day to...okay, don’t laugh, but I’m going to a spa,” his friend finally admitted with a sigh.

“Interesting. What made you want to pay a place like that a visit?” That was the last answer he would’ve expected coming from such a serious and stoic public servant.

“My sister works at Thieves’ Spa. It’s near your apartment, actually, in the outdoor mall with that huge organic grocery store and that dessert spot you’re always raving about.”

“Ah, I see. But still...you? At a spa? I never would have ventured to guess,” Goro chuckled and Sae joined him with a smile and a short bit of laughter.

“I know, but you’d be surprised. Their therapists do incredible work. We all need a break from time to time. You should check it out.” Sai put on her sunglasses, and waved him towards the door flippantly, “Now get back to work so I can lock up my office, please.”

Goro obliged her request. He found his thoughts idling on Sae’s words as he settled into his own worn out office chair that sighed and squeaked as he adjusted his posture. He numbly readjusted the brown leather of his shoulder holster, noting the tense muscles in his neck and back. The detective couldn’t see himself going to a fancy spa, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t benefit from a break. The words of encouragement made him interested to at least appraise the idea. Maybe he would check it out, there was no harm in that at least. He looked up their hours and decided to pay the place a quick visit sometime. For now...he had reports to pour over and compile from his subordinates. He stretched his fingertips, pulled his hair back with a hairtie, and began typing out a new report about one of the many cases he was juggling while stress weighed him down.

////

A few days later, Goro stood in the middle of the spa's retail space in complete awe. They had several tall shelves lining their walls with different bath goods, oils, perfumes, bath wear, and more. It was genuinely overwhelming to the detective who had never explored such an establishment. Was this place really a spa? There was even a dark haired guy on a ladder stacking products on shelves that must’ve been easily 9 feet above the black and white marbled floor. Goro let his eyes flit on the employee bent over the ladder, and, wow, that didn’t look safe, but his tight grey shirt was crawling up his tummy as he stretched to place a few cosmetics boxes on the shelf. He spied the smallest peek of a "Calvin Klein" waistband above his black belt. He should've looked away immediately, but, unfortunately, they made awkward eye contact. Goro blinked and started staring at a mountain of bath bombs on display, and he felt that now would be the perfect time to die from embarrassment. Goro thought about spinning around on his heel to leave the shop and cringey memory behind, but he was startled by a question directed at him from across the store.

“Welcome! Are you checking in?”

Goro followed the sound of the singsong voice to a sleek black counter in the corner of the store. He walked up while pushing the momentary uncomfortable occurrence out of his brain. He hid his insecurities and nervousness behind a mask of a pleasant smile filled with fake confidence. He casually straightened his white and black striped tie before addressing her.

“No, I admit I’ve never been here, but a colleague recommended that I come visit your establishment. What sort of services do you offer?” he asked the friendly girl behind the counter.

“Alright, well, we are a full service day spa, open Monday through Friday, 10 in the morning till 4 in the afternoon. We have five certified massage therapists here, and one professional nail artist.” she explained while absently spinning some of the blonde hair of one of her ponytails around her fingers with a smile as bright as a sunbeam.

Goro gave a small gasp when he felt something bump into his leg. His wide ruby eyes met the curious blue eyes of a black and white cat. It meowed up at him happily and wiggled its behind before leaping onto the countertop to nudge the blonde’s hand to demand chin scratches.

“Oh, and how could I forget? We also have one friendly shop cat. Anyway, we specialize in massages and facials, and offer lots of different therapeutic additions depending on what you’re interested in. Check it out,” she opened up a pamphlet to demonstrate the details.

“So we offer 30, 60, and 90 minute massages, 30 and 60 minute facials. Everything is customizable based on what you want. We can do massages pinpointing specific parts of your body, massages if you’re having sinus issues, massages if you’re having problems sleeping, lots of types. We do couples massages, too, so your significant other could join you, if you want!”

Goro cleared his throat. The subject of a significant other was one that always made him uncomfortable since his love life was virtually nonexistent.

“It’s a pretty deep discount so we really recommend it to couples.” Goro heard a voice behind him say. He looked over to see the glasses guy he fleetingly checked out studying him with a lazy smile. He was sitting on the top of the ladder and looking down on him with an intense, knowing gaze that made Goro’s eye twitch as the embarrassment of his momentary ogling rushed back to punch him in the gut with a wave of nausea. After he deftly made his way down the steps, he strode over to the counter with feline-esque swagger while running slender fingers through his wavy raven black hair. This fucker knew what he was doing.

“Is that so?” Goro said politely, he averted his eyes to instead inspect the pamphlet in front of him while feeling the guy’s eyes boring into him.

“Yeah, not like it means much to single guys like us, huh?” he said nonchalantly. Goro’s head whipped up to shoot a glare at the guy on the other side of the counter, irritation flashing his features, but he quickly smoothed himself out with an expression of innocent astonishment.

“How did you know I’m single?” Goro tucked some of his hair behind an ear to find something, anything, to fool his antsy mind into slowing down.

“Lucky guess, I suppose,” glasses guy said with a cheshire cat grin. Goro grit his teeth while wondering who this pompous asshole thought he was.

“You’ve got me there,” Goro shook his head with a smile still somehow pinned on, “I haven’t had a significant other in quite some time.”

“You mean you haven’t had a boyfriend in quite sometime?” the awfully irritating guy corrected. Goro felt like he was a dart board that this divine marksman kept nailing bullseyes on. No one had ever talked to him in a way that unsettled and challenged him this much, but he didn’t absolutely hate it. Not when the teasing words came from such a genuinely handsome guy with curious grey eyes concealed by unassuming and innocent black rimmed glasses. 

“Yes…” Goro could feel a blush rising to his cheeks like he was some teenage school girl and not a 25 year-old police officer. Morgana still sat on the counter, his tail flicking and wide eyes assessing each move the intriguing new stranger made, the cat a mirror to Mister Dark, Mysterious, and Flirty. 

“Ah~! Another lucky guess for me. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.” 

“Oh my god. Shut up, Akira! Kawakami would get pissed if she heard you talking to customers like that!” the blonde hissed. 

Akira. The smartass had a name and it was Akira.

“Sorry, Ann. Can’t help myself with this one for some reason,” Akira still smirking and conversely unapologetic. His eyes followed the line of Goro’s shoulder holster down to waist where his sport coat was only barely hiding his pistol, so he decided to address the concealed item, “You a cop?”

“Detective,” Goro corrected and flashed his badge and ID. Akira read his name aloud and shrugged.

“Sure it’s a good idea for you to be here, Officer Akechi? This is a den of thieves after all. We steal stuff here. It’s all very unlawful, dark business.”

“Oh really? And what is it that you pilfer from your customers?” Goro rolled his eyes, his cheeks and heartbeat had finally calmed down once he likened himself to a perpetrator. He knew how to deal with criminals, but not spa stock boys. 

“We’re known to steal stress away but, fair warning, on occasion we steal hearts as well. It's not good for sweet boys like you to come here.”

Goro put a hand on his hip.

"You call an armed officer a 'sweet boy'? I can't tell if you're incredibly brave or foolish," Goro retorted along with a syrupy sweet giggle dripping with contempt.

"Dunno. Maybe you should investigate further? You're packing a gun, but did you bring handcuf-uCK!" he was interrupted by Ann kicking him in the shin. Goro blinked. He could hardly believe it himself...was he just...flirting? This was easily the first time he had done something like that so freely. Something began to bud and bloom in his chest causing him to feel a bubbly weightlessness. His feet hit the floor back in reality when Morgana hissed and leapt away from the commotion.

"I think I'm interested in booking an appointment. What is your soonest available date and time for a massage?" Goro interrupted the verbal beatdown that Ann was giving Akira.

"Oh! Sorry! Let's see!" she apologized and animatedly tapped the keyboard in front of her a bit before responding, "Ok, looks like I've got something next week on Wednesday with Ryuji, a twelve to one o'clock slot? So a 60 minute massage, if you're interested. Haru has a 3:00 that day as well."

"Either would be adequate-"

"No. No way." Akira scoffed and shook his head. He immediately waved her hands away and started clicking and typing away with his eyes determinedly trained to the computer screen.

"Uh, Akira-" Ann tried to reason, but he cut her off.

"No no. I can have something sooner. I know it." Akira said with firm determination.

Ann watched him with a grimace.

"Seriously? You're looking at your own schedule? You’re easily our most popular therapist and you know you’re booked into next month already, right? Your schedule is the only one stacked solid with requests, and even if, by some miracle, you had a cancelation, you have a giant waiting list. There's no way." 

His eyes made contact with Goro's for a moment before darting back to the computer screen. His face looked different from earlier. Instead of oozing confidence and playfulness, he looked like a mixture of apologetic embarrassment and Goro had no idea why. Akira bit the end of his thumb as his eyes swept and studied the screen.

"I can do...what can I do...ok, yeah, Friday. Tomorrow. If you come in at 3:30. 90 minutes." Akira said finally.

"You're...one of the massage therapists?" Goro didn't hide his surprise that the cheeky guy across the counter from him was one of their therapists. And, from the sound of it, his appointments were highly sought after. An appointment tomorrow really would be perfect for Goro's schedule. Assuming there wouldn’t be any emergencies, he just had to do some pencil-pushing. It wouldn't be a problem to take off a little early around 3.

"Yeah, therapist, and occasional stock boy when the need arises. I've been told I'm pretty good," Akira gave a small smile and nodded. He seemed kind of bashful about it. The contrast in his attitude from earlier was incredibly cute. When it came down to it he was just a playful, sweet kitten instead of the arrogant tomcat that Goro pinpointed him as.

"Miss Ichiko Ohya is already scheduled for that time. What are you going to do about that? Also, it's only a 30 minute time slot." Ann quietly tried to point out.

"It's fine, she's a friend," Akira said with a wave of his hand, already taking out his cell to remedy the situation with a text, "and just schedule him for that 30 minute slot, but I'm giving him a 90. Don't worry about the charge, just put his info in. Futaba will be at reception tomorrow so I'll just tell her that I'll close everything up. It's no problem."

"That's totally against the rules, but whatever," Ann muttered, but she conceded and fixed his schedule as he wished anyway. He gave her a side hug and a friendly kiss on the head while offering her his apologies. He took a minute to scribble some information onto an appointment card and came around the counter to hand it to Goro.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate you moving your schedule around. Honestly it works out quite well for me," Goro admitted after stowing the card carefully in his wallet. They shook hands and Akira grinned.

"Oh, trust me, it's my pleasure, Officer Akechi. Your appointment time is on the card, try to get here about 15 minutes early so you have some time to enjoy the facility. There's a number on the back, too. If you could, text it when you get here just to let us know that you arrived safely, alright?"

"By us, you mean ‘you’, isn't that right?" Goro asked after a frozen pause.

"Yeah."

"So that's your number then?" Goro clarified slowly.

Akira snorted a laugh, and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Akira chuckled. Goro didn't really know what to say. Things like this never happened to him. He was always locked up in his office or at home. If he wasn't there, he was stalking a crime scene, possibly doing basic footwork for cases, on one of his periodic television spots for the news, or at his favorite dessert shop (but only for extra special occasions). There wasn't a day that went by where he would not receive awkward phone calls or voicemails on his work line from women he had questioned asking him out, or trying to squeeze his personal cell number out of him, but he couldn't be less interested in them. What he was interested in was looking back him with a tickled smile, eyes gleaming behind the lenses of his glasses. For the first time in forever, Goro was willing to make time to spend with another person because he genuinely wanted to get to know them better.

And all he could say was

"Right. Okay."

before he turned around to leave awkwardly with even the tips of his ears turning pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawakami owns the spa; considering her massage services in P5 it made the most sense. Akira, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Haru are the massage therapists, Yusuke is their totally pro nail artist, and Futaba is the receptionist (they take turns covering for her if necessary). I hate the name Thieves' Spa more than anything, but it was necessary for some of Akira's flirty lines, so it's worth it.  
> Also, holy fuck, Goro would look so good with a little back sports coat, some tight little black dress pants, a shoulder holster for his gun, a white button down, and his signature black and white striped tie. Wowowow. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
> Thanks for reading! The rating might change to E if I decide to tag smuttiness on the end, but I'm still undecided.


	2. Chapter 2

Goro left work promptly at 2:50 on Friday. He had very rarely taken time off so it was no surprise that he garnered some shocked and worried stares from his peers when he brightly announced that he would be leaving a whole hour and ten minutes early. He walked out of the law enforcement building with a spring in his step during the short trek to his car. He had been in a considerably good mood all day, not that it changed his interactions with his peers but for once his smiles actually felt real. When he sat down in the driver’s seat, he decided to finally gather the courage to text Akira. Thursday night he had spent the better part of the evening trying to think of a reason to send him a message, but he couldn’t think of anything too interesting to say. He wasn’t a big texter. Most of his phone interactions were on his desk phone at work.

(SELF)  
THIS IS GORO AKECHI. I AM LEAVING WORK NOW.

It was incredibly robotic and dispassionate, but Goro didn’t have time to mull over a smart quip that would make him seem cool to his new acquaintance. Plus that small message itself had left his fingers trembling from excited anxiety. He backed out of his parking spot and drove to the curb to pull out of the parking lot. His phone buzzed noisily in the cup holder so he grabbed it hastily and saw a message sent back to him from Akira. More excited energy flooded through his veins; he could get hooked on this feeling.

AKIRA  
WAS WONDERING WHEN YOUD FINALLY MSG ME. DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE DETECTIVE. SEE YOU SOON. XOXO

Akira was about as subtle as a slap in the face, but Goro, who just shook his head and let his lips twist into a smile at the message, somehow didn’t mind it. He seemed very honest and fun so he was more than a little excited to see how his next interaction with him would unfold. When he pulled up to the establishment 15 minutes later he sent Akira another neutral text.

(SELF)  
HERE.

And there was an immediate response.

AKIRA  
YAY!

Surprisingly, there was a text from a suspicious unknown number right after that.

UNKNOWN  
THAT WAS A SUCH A LAME TEXT BUT HOLY SHIT IVE NEVER SEEN HIM REACT SO FAST!!!!111 *A*

Another came from the unknown number. Goro couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the mysterious messages.

UNKNOWN  
IDK WHAT YOU DID TO AKIRA DUDE BUT WELL DONE :D LOL

Another text came from Akira while simultaneously another text came from the unknown number. His buzzing phone was getting the most intense workout of its unutilized life.

AKIRA  
IM SO SORRY. IGNORE THE MSG FROM THAT OTHER NUMBER. ILL EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET INSIDE.

And the other said

UNKNOWN  
OMFG HES BLUSHING YOUVE GOTTA SEE THIS LOLOLOL

Goro walked into the establishment to find a different receptionist with giant glasses on her small face cackling behind the counter and Akira looking thoroughly disheveled. His eyes lit up momentarily when he noticed Goro walking towards their little corner, but he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave Goro a thin, tight smile with worry etched on his face.

“Hey! Look, sorry, that was my little sister-”

“Also receptionist extraordinaire! Nice to meet you!” the orange haired receptionist piped up with a wave of both hands.

“She saw your number on my phone and decided to do something,” he growled “ _very_ unprofessional and text you. She’s a tricky one. I’m really, really sorry about that. She’ll delete it right away...right, Futaba?”

“You’re the one who can’t stop talking about some rando cute guy, no, cute customer that you met and slipped your digits to. Who’s the unprofessional one here, mister? Hmm?” Futaba teased.

“Looks like it’s a family trait,” Goro said with a smile.

“I really am so sorry. Are you angry?” Akira asked cautiously.

“It’s not a problem. I don’t use text messaging often so I’m sorry if my messages were somewhat strange. My phone is normally used for research or work calls, and that’s pretty much the extent of it,” Goro realized that probably made him seem really lame. Most people his age had their faces glued to their phones for games and social media, but the detective found himself utilizing his phone as just another device to work from.

“Yeah, you text like a bot or something,” Futaba snorted. Akira ignored her and let out a sigh of relief. He picked up a carefully folded black robe and set of slippers from the counter and dropped it into Goro’s arms.

“Check him in, Futaba. I’ll show him around,” Akira said while he spun a key ring around his finger.

“Right-o. Enjoy yourself, detective guy!” Futaba chirped and immediately began typing away at the keyboard with incredible dexterity. Akira motioned for Goro to follow him to the men’s side, the first portion of his spa journey. The first room was an area with lockers, sinks, and ornate mirrors decorated with a similar modern black and white coloring that the front of the spa was themed. The black granite countertops were lined with different products for patrons to test out during their visit. Akira then showed him a few different doors that led to several private restrooms with large showers.

“There’s a hot tub here too, with jets. They put a different oil in every day. I think it’s a fresh citrus and rosemary right now. I’m guessing you didn’t bring a swimsuit, huh? Sorry I didn’t mention it yesterday. Next time,” Akira grinned, his elbow lightly bumped Goro’s arm, “Right?”

“Perhaps,” Goro’s eyes softened and he smiled along with Akira. Mysteriously, he felt at ease with the dark haired flirt who was virtually a stranger. He would keep up his guard around the majority of the people he met and even the people he knew well, which was probably why he didn’t necessarily have anyone he could call a close friend. As he listened intently to Akira explaining the showers and some of different hair products they had available to test, he had to wonder why he felt this way about this cute mynx specifically.

Goro was in awe at sense of luxury and splendor of the place as Akira explained the structure of each of the part of the spa. Each area they passed had different types of candles lit, or diffusers set up titillating the senses with different relaxing and refreshing scents. Being around Akira had a similar effect, it was oddly comfortable while at the same time refreshing to find someone that was keeping him on his toes with such playful conversation.

“The next room is the relaxation area. You’ve gotta be pretty quiet when you go in there, so I’ll let you experience it for yourself. I need to go and get our actual room ready, but please go ahead and change into your robe. You’ve got the key to your locker, so you can stash all of your stuff in there. It’s important to sip on some water while you wait, okay? Part of a massage is getting the toxins and bad stuff out of you, and water will help your body do it.”

“Understood.” Goro nodded.

“Awesome! I’ll come get you in a few. Until then just take your time and relax,” Akira paused before leaving, and bit his lip to unsuccessfully hide a little mischievous grin, “Another thing, you need to be stripped down all the way under your robe. I wouldn’t want to get massage oils and lotion all over that sexy tie of yours.”

Akira winked and exited into the mysterious relaxation room. It didn’t really occur to Goro that this was sort of a weird situation that he had gotten himself into until he found himself in one of the restrooms removing his shirt and pants. He stood on the white tile in nothing but his boxer briefs and the given slippers while feeling like a moron for pondering if Akira really meant for him to strip all the way. Surely he did not mean for him to remove his underwear as well. Maybe he should text him about it, but, god, that would be really weird. It’s not like he would be massaging his butt, right? Or maybe he would? Despite the somewhat confident airs he put on the previous day, no one had ever really touched him there. No one had ever really seen or touched him in a lot of places, now that he thought about it. Oh no. This was a huge mistake. He dropped to his knees and covered his red face with his palms as a sudden flood of realization hit him and panic settled into his stomach like lead. This guy that he had only just met and had a blossoming crush on was about to spend an hour and a half rubbing down his entire body. This was supposed to help rejuvenate and relax him, but suddenly everything in him tensed as deafening sirens screamed in his mind. There was no way to back out now, Akira had literally forced his schedule to be open for him. If he could just hide in this huge restroom for the rest of his pathetic life that would be great. Shakily, he typed out a text message and prayed for a response.

(SELF)  
SO SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, BUT DID YOU MEAN THAT I NEED TO REMOVE EVERY ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?

He waited a couple minutes in absolute hell before he received a response.

AKIRA  
YOU DONT NEED TO REMOVE EVERYTHING IF YOU ARENT COMFORTABLE WITH IT! IT IS TOTALLY FINE TO LEAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR ON IF YOU WANT.

It was like he read his tortured mind, another bullseye for Akira. He followed it with-

AKIRA  
THIS IS A PLACE WHERE YOU SET YOUR BOUNDARIES TO ACHIEVE COMFORT. DONT WORRY TOO MUCH AND GO RELAX. ALMOST DONE IN HERE :)

Somehow those few magical messages calmed him down considerably. He slipped the plush robe on and made his way to the relaxation room.

The relaxation room was very self explanatory in theory, but in reality it was that and more. Dim candlelight flickered to illuminate the room with a mysterious and dull yellow light. Various chaise lounges and plush couches peppered with black, white, and red pillows lined the walls alongside glass-topped tea tables with ornate candelabras set with drippy stick candles. There was a countertop stocked with snacks like trail mix, various fruits, multiple drink dispensers with infused water, and a hot water spout with glass mugs in a row beside it and a selection of herbal teas. Zen music hummed through the speakers in the walls to create a cozy, dreamlike atmosphere. Goro noticed one person holding a pillow and laying across a couch while lazily looking at her phone. After getting some water as he was instructed, Goro settled himself down on one of the lounges and sank back to breathe in the settling. This wasn’t so bad. Another girl entered the room from the hallways in the back and walked up to the other woman lounging on the couch near him. She noticed Goro and asked her client to wait a moment as she shuffled up to Goro quietly, her fluffy hair bouncing as she stepped.

“Um, excuse me. Would you happen to be Officer Goro Akechi?” she whispered softly.

Goro nodded and quickly tried to get up to properly introduce himself, but she waved to stop him.

“No, no! It’s really okay! Please don’t get up,” her presence was friendly and sweet, like a warm sugar cookie, “Akira has been talking about you a lot so I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Haru. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Likewise,” Goro smiled up at her, his thoughts momentarily wondering what Akira had even said about him to his co workers, “And, please, just Goro is fine.”

“Allright! Goro it is then. I hope you enjoy yourself today,” she paused for a moment and grinned, a twinkle of something almost devious in her expression, “Well, hopefully I’ll be seeing you around!”

She practically floated away like a small fairy, her client following behind her closely. Time seemed to slow down and Goro cuddled himself into a cocoon between his warm, plush robe, and the squishy pillows. Between the comfortable dimness of the room and the slow hum of the music Goro found his guard coming down and his eyelids drooping to send him to dreamland. He would’ve fallen asleep if Akira hadn’t padded the fabric surface atop the chair to gently awaken the detective from his catnap. Goro’s eyes trailed up Akira to settle on his face. Today he was in a tight long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and slim black jeans. He only had himself to curse as Akira’s eyes narrowed, that stupid, sexy grin already drawn across his perfect lips. Fuck, he was so attractive, and it just made things more frustrating that he was aware of it.

“So. You ready, honey?” Akira whispered.

_No. Nope. Nope. Nope._

“You’ve come to get me awfully late,” Goro quipped back while swallowing the denial away to the pit of his heavy stomach. Akira laughed quietly, and it was like a beautiful melody in the tense detective’s ears.

“I’m so sorry. I promise to make it up to you. Follow me.”

They walked down the dimly lit hallway together with not a sound between them. Akira ushered him into an open, candlelit room that was reminiscent of a doctor’s examination room, but much more inviting. There was a long, thin bed in the center, and cabinets above a countertop with various oils and lotions cluttered together in organized chaos. Before Goro could breathe a sigh of relief that he had made it this far, he heard Akira beat him to the punch behind him. Goro had to wonder if his therapist friend was nervous, too, but there was absolutely no way. He did this for a living, so Goro convinced himself that he was just another client to this guy. He was probably incredibly flirty with all of his clients, so it wasn’t a big deal. Hell, his sexy and cool demeanor was perhaps just an act to get customers returning to him as often as possible. Of course they flocked to him. The conclusion that was supposed to reassure him just made him feel more hollow and wistful.

“Okay, so I know you’ve never been here before, but have you ever gotten a massage in the past?” Akira asked. Goro shook his head, simultaneously to snap himself out of his rut and to reply to the question.

“That’s fine. I’ll go over everything with you, but first and foremost if you ever have any questions or concerns, please ask. If I touch you somewhere that you don’t like, you’ll need to speak up. Trust me, I’ve seen it all, I know what I’m doing, and I won’t be offended if you tell me something feels weird. Every body is different. Anyway. So, this bed?” he gently took Goro’s wrist to guide his palm to the surface of the soft white sheets.

“It’s warm?” Goro murmured while trying his best to ignore the pleasant feeling of Akira’s soft and tender fingertips wrapped comfortably around his wrist.

“Yeah! Yeah, it is, and it feels incredible under those sheets. So I’m going to give you some privacy in a moment. You’ll want to hang your robe on the hook by the side of the cabinet then just lay down on the bed facing up and I’ll be back in a moment, okay?”

Goro thanked him before Akira left him alone to strip. Goro removed the robe, and his skin was quickly met with the small bite of cool air in the room. He shivered and sat down on the warm bed but was met with another internal debate. While it was true that Akira told him to lay down face up on the bed, he failed to mention whether or not he should get under the sheets. Should he get under the sheets and then be instructed to leave them, he was certain he would be freezing cold after having been in the warmer temperature of the soft fabric. Should he just lie above the sheets when he was supposed to be under them, well, he would probably look like an idiot. As a textbook overthinker, his mind was swirling with the whole ordeal, but he decided he would get under the sheets and face the frigid consequences than the possible embarrassing scenario. He pulled the stark white sheets up to his chin and felt his body relax and melt into the bed. It was just as Akira had promised. The soft sheets combined with the heated bed was absolutely exquisite, and he felt as though he was enveloped in pure bliss.

Akira was back moments after he settled in. He leaned each of his hands on the sides of Goro’s head and looked at him from above. Goro swore his heart stopped and he forgot how to even breathe. It was a gentle reminder that his heart wasn’t willing to accept his reasoning from earlier, but in fact ready to wildly chase a hope that everything, all of his words and actions, perhaps meant something.

“Well, well, well. Don’t you look content. Enjoying the heated bed?”

“Thank you. It’s quite comfortable.” It took everything in Goro to reply with basic, stale phrases to hide his nervousness. The bullet for an embarrassing situation was carefully dodged, so that was at least a victory.

“I may just have to join you, then,” Akira said with a laugh.

“There’s no way we could both fit,” Goro scoffed, but Akira just hummed cutely with his eyes narrowed and his grin playfully twitching as though the most fascinating ideas were quickly formulated in his imagination.

“That sounds like a fun challenge, but we’ve got other things planned this afternoon, don’t we? So, first things first, let me get some music on.” Akira backed off to tend to things on the counter.

“Do you have a preference for what you would like to listen to?” Akira called over to him quietly.

“I suppose whatever you think is best? Sorry, I’m not familiar with what sort of music should be used in this sort of situation.”

“Mind if I go for my preference then? Most people like water noises, soundscapes, or zen stuff like what we have going in the relaxation room, but I actually like a nice piano mix on low volume to take the edge off.”

A soft flittering and plucking of piano keys danced around the room in a quiet melody over the speakers and Goro closed his eyes and sighed. Akira was absolutely correct. The slightly more upbeat and melodic nature of the piano actually helped his heart feel more at ease, which helped his body relax.

“Next, I took the liberty of picking out a few different oils. I have a lavender, eucalyptus, and peppermint. Coincidentally, they’re all three my favorites. Does that sound good to you? I’m almost out of my coffee coconut oil, but I could use that if you prefer. It’ll make you smell like dark chocolate buttercream, good enough to eat.”

“Ugh, no thank you. I enjoy consuming desserts, not smelling like one. The first three sound incredible though,” Goro wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, that’s a nice bit of useful information. I’ll keep it in mind if you take me out on a hot date.” Akira turned back towards where Goro lay patiently and looked down on him again with Goro looking up. Akira now had his glasses removed, and while they were a nice look on him, his intriguing grey eyes were now unobstructed as they took on a warm glint in the privacy of their candlelit chamber. He really was beautiful and Goro really was in trouble as he could feel his lips part slightly as he studied his face.

“Most people keep their eyes closed, Officer Akechi, but it’s up to you. I don’t mind either way,” Akira finally broke their silence and Goro snapped his mouth closed. Officer Akechi...he had just realized that he didn't give the ok for Akira to call him by his given name.

“I’ve been meaning to mention this, but, please, just Goro is fine,” Goro finally admitted, happy that the room was so dim to hide the otherwise obvious heat on his cheeks. Akira looked elated but kept his voice low.

“Okay, Goro, my favorite, pretty detective. Eyes open, eyes closed, either way is fine. Just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks. I think it’ll help to keep them closed,” Goro shut his eyes in theory to help him find relaxation but truthfully it was to block out Akira’s intense gaze that left him feeling light and floaty. His mind reverberated with Akira’s voice from moments ago, how his tone had said his name so low and slow, like a murmured sacred word. His favorite, pretty detective? His heart felt like it had wings but he swatted it down as doubt of his authenticity resurfaced. For now, Goro needed to focus on the service. Just focus on relaxing, focus on the present, and try to let those sweet words quickly run off like water instead of slowly running down and tickling him like thick, sticky molasses.

“I’m going to start with the top of you and then work my way to the bottom. We’ll have you flip over on your stomach, and I’ll work my way back up from the bottom so we can end where we began. Does that sound good? I can even let you know where I’m about to move if that will help you feel more at ease.”

“I think it would,” Goro felt his features relax at the suggestion, “Thank you.”

“Right, okay. Let’s do this. Give me some deep breaths.”

Goro felt something in front of his face as he inhaled deeply and slowly. Immediately he was flooded with the pleasant scent of lavender, the first glimpse of relaxation flowed through his veins and down to the very tips of his limbs. He realized that it was Akira’s hands hovering incredibly close to his face as he exhaled. His next inhale was much more eager and he held it before another exhale. The scent wasn’t as strong with his next inhale, but he finally felt the ghosting of fingers on his jawline.

“I’ll make my way up to your scalp from your jawline,” Akira said quietly.

Akira traced a finger from both sides of Goro’s jawline, behind his ear, and finally all of his fingers slipped into Goro’s hair and to his scalp. His fingers pressed light to heavy circles, moving from spot to spot, and Goro felt Akira sigh above him.

“Your hair is much softer than I imag-thought. Softer than I thought.” Akira cleared his throat. His hands continued to wander through Goro’s silky tresses, each touch was careful and felt incredible. Goro had never felt anything like it before. He wondered if it felt anything like this to have someone else brush his hair. The sensation was nice enough itself, but having Akira running his fingers through his hair was something wholly different and pleasing and made him extremely curious to find out exactly what it was like to have someone else’s hands all over other parts of him.

“I’ll go to your ears next before I visit your face,” Akira whispered to Goro. He took his time carefully rubbing each earlobe and then rubbed around the helix gently. He applied pressure in specific small places and even worked behind his ear. Goro’s breathing was slightly quickened while Akira messed with his ears. The touches tickled, but it was anything but uncomfortable. Akira’s fingers went back to revisit his jawline and then ran over Goro’s face in soft, upwards motions. His chin, his cheeks, nose, and forehead were all tended to with great care and gentleness under Akira’s expert touch.

“I’m going to go behind your neck and into your shoulders, then your chest. Sounds good?” Akira’s low whisper tingled in his sensitive ears.

“Mm, yeah,” Goro didn’t mean for his mouth to practically moan, but it felt as though he was already under the spell of Akira’s massage. His mind wasn’t necessarily swimming as much as it was floating in the middle of a wide ocean without a care. Akira went to carefully move Goro’s head to the side, but he flinched and opened his eyes to meet Akira’s, his careful floating interrupted.

“It’s okay. Trust me.” Akira murmured and affectionately cupped his cheek. The scent of lavender rushed back into Goro’s senses, and he allowed himself to relax into Akira’s cradle. Akira gently held him while thumbing his way around tense muscles of his neck. He worked on each side before allowing Goro’s head to settle back onto the bed. He then spent some time on his shoulders before going straight for his chest. He pushed his hands far down to his chest and barely to his firm abs before drawing his fingertips back to work on the top of his chest again. Goro enchantment was interrupted when he felt Akira shake his head and lightly chuckle above him. That was...a strange reaction. His eyes opened to glare at him for the disruption.

“What is so funny?” Goro snapped, and Akira looked surprised that he woke up out of his stupor to get worked up over the confusing reaction.

“Sorry, I was just...I was impressed, uh, surprised with how you...felt. It's nothing. You can interrogate me all you want about it later. Just relax, detective,” Akira smoothed over with a few sweet caresses to his jawline. Goro reluctantly shut his eyes, the lavender and Akira’s curious expertise of the detective’s weakest points were a formidable combination. The lingering question of Akira’s flustered behavior over his touches was troubling, but the thought flew away like a feather on breeze while Goro walked a delightfully near drunken line between an alert consciousness and dreamy perception.

With each deep press into his chest, Goro felt his breathing stunted, but as Akira pulled away, he noticed his breathing was more evened, and deeper than before. Akira noted aloud that he was going to move to his arms next and took time to tuck and untuck the sheets around him. His hands worked magic on each bicep and would occasionally return to his counter to get lotion or oil. He entwined their fingers as he moved Goro’s wrist around to loosen it up. Even Goro’s hardworking hands were thoroughly treated to a gentle massage. Next were his legs after Akira tucked the second arm securely under the sheets. Everything was fine until Akira rubbed down the inside of Goro’s thigh and he nearly jumped off of the table from the sensation.

“Hm, safe to say that area is a little sensitive,” Akira managed stifle a chuckle as Goro settled back down with apologies spilling from his lips.

“Could you, possibly, refrain from…?” Goro sputtered, but Akira shushed him.

“Of course. It’s off limits,” he returned his hands to Goro’s head to hold his face again gingerly, “Close your eyes.”

Goro found himself bewitched by the mystical lavender on Akira’s hands once again and he let his heavy eyelids draw closed. Akira was extra careful around Goro’s legs, and he even asked aloud if his feet were ticklish or not as well. It turned out that they were not, so Akira spent a lot of time on relieving his feet since the detective spent a lot of time on them while on the job.

When it was time for Goro to turn over, Akira fiddled with the table to pop out a headrest.

“Just plant your head right in there, face first,” Akira encouraged Goro after he turned over onto his tummy. He stared at the strange, oval shaped donut headrest wrapped in a towel and then gave Akira a suspicious look before he did as he was told. Immediately the scent of eucalyptus flew into his nose and settled in his sinus cavity. Everything felt clear, like a fog had lifted off of his spirit.

“Eucalyptus?” Goro asked from his orientation in the headrest and Akira confirmed that he was correct before he walked back down to his legs. Just like he promised, Akira started at the bottom to make his way up. Even though he had already massaged his limbs, it was somehow doubly relieving to have them visited yet again from the new position. When he was finally at Goro’s back, he folded the sheet down to his waist and watched him shiver slightly from cool room. Akira stood at the head of the bed and squirted some of the warm lotion on his back and refreshed his hands now with peppermint oil, the strong scent teased Goro’s senses even though Akira was turned away at his work station.

“Sorry, not really, but my crotch is sort of going to be in your face for this part. Hope you don’t mind,” Akira sniggered. His hands began to thumb down his spine slowly and Goro gasped.

“Ugh. You’re under arrest for sexually harassing an officer of the law.” he heard Goro in a pathetic, muffled choke, and Akira laughed lightly.

“At least wait until after I’m finished, then I’ll gladly go into your custody.”

Akira picked up the pace for the finale. Even Goro could feel the flexed muscles of his arms as Akira worked on him. Akira seemed thin, maybe a bit flimsy, but he hid a surprising strength under those snugly fitted shirts. At times the tune of the music would be quiet and light enough for him to hear the even, yet strained breathing of his masseur. He was working incredibly hard. The astonishing smell of peppermint brightened Goro’s senses like a gentle, enlightening pick me up, he felt heightened as he meditated to the past hour and a half. Suddenly he was very aware that each and every bit of weight from stress and fatigue was being sapped from his body as though Akira had extracted the poison himself. The worries of his cases, the victims that didn't deserve the terrible situations they were thrust into, the crime scenes that could scar even his regretfully well-built detachment, the webs of lies from witnesses and people of interest that he had he had to untangle, nightmares of perpetrators not brought to justice roaming free and searching for another awful incident to cause. Even the consuming, hollowing loneliness that had begun to follow him like a shadow was banished by the illumination of this simply amazing person that he had only just met. Everything ended with Akira’s slender fingers running through his hair again. It somehow felt different this time, less like the relieving pressure of a scalp massage but more like an affectionate gesture.

Akira moved his lips near Goro’s ear and he practically buried his nose in his soft hair before he asked him a question in a winded whisper.

“Hey. How was it? Feeling good?”

Goro got up on his elbows to look at Akira, who was taking in slightly deep, labored breaths and had a small sheen of sweat on his face like he had just finished a quick workout.

“I don’t remember the last time I’ve felt this...good. Genuinely, every part of me feels much better than it did before,” Goro admitted.

“I’m so glad you feel that way,” Akira rubbed his hands together before checking his phone, “It’s going to take me some time to close up shop. It’s about 5:15 now but it shouldn’t take me longer than thirty minutes to finish everything. Do you want to walk out together? It will give you a chance to enjoy the facility more. You could shower and chill. I mean, you are sort of covered in lotion and oil.”

“That would probably be for the best, as long as it isn't any trouble. Thank you,” Goro nodded.

“Go take some time to chill in the relaxation room after and I’ll come get you. There's fruit and snacks in there too, so help yourself. I offer complementary grape feeding with my service if you're into that,” the dark haired minx winked.

“How can you say that with a straight face?” Goro turned his gaze away from him abruptly and muttered. Akira always seemed ready with some sort of flirty comment, something to unnerve him. He liked it more than he wanted to admit, but he resisted the urge to indulge in the flirty banter. There was nothing to gain from it, and it only confused him more.

“Most of my clients would laugh at that joke.”

Ah, right, his other clients. Goro was a client. Just another way for Akira to make a paycheck. This was nothing special, Goro reminded himself firmly. But he made it so difficult to tell what his intentions were. Akira was so forward and suggestive with him, but did he think that was just another way to get money out of him or was he actually interested? Goro didn’t want to fall for it but his heart was betraying his rationale. The dark cloud of stress and bad energy that fled from his body earlier instead wrapped around his heart and left his mind in a thrashing, stormy haze.

So he snapped.

“I'm amazed that your clients put up with your incessant flirting. Are they all seduced by your routine and throw themselves at your feet after you make them feel wanted?” Goro spat. Akira’s eyebrows shot up and his glassy eyes widened. He bit his lip tersely and shoved his hands in his pockets, and Goro couldn’t tell if it was out of anger or something else.

“I...wow. I didn’t expect a detective to have such poor perspective,” His voice cracked on the last syllable and Goro felt his heart simultaneously follow suit, “If you think I treat any of my other clients the same way I’ve treated you, you’re dead wrong.”

“Why though? Why are you treating me differently? You have no reason to do so. We hardly know each other!” Goro’s voice raised unintentionally, his fists clenched in tight balls while gripping the sheets aggressively that he had earlier felt so at ease and peaceful in.

“I’m sorry,” Akira’s voice was small, pitiable. He studied the carpet with a sullen hollowness, “I’m so sorry. You’re just...I don’t know, I’m just interested in you, and I thought maybe you felt the same, but I’m sorry if I did things to bother you if you’re not....”

Goro gulped and reigned his self-destruction in as the words played through his mind over and over again.

_I’m just interested in you._

“You...are?” Goro breathed, still cautious, but everything in him wanted to trust him. Akira laughed darkly. He finally brought his eyes back up to Goro and used his thumb to swipe a tear from falling with his thumb with a shrug.

“Yeah. I guess am.”

Goro quickly got off the bed but muttered curses when he realized he was basically naked. He snatched his robe off of the wall and threw it on before taking a couple quick steps over to Akira, who chuckled, despite the emotional situation. Goro took his upper arms into his shaking hands and looked at him with exasperation.

“Ugh, stop crying. It’s a really bad look for you.” Goro said quietly with a grimace as he awkwardly enveloped Akira in a big hug. Consoling people didn’t come naturally to him but he was willing to do anything, anything, to mend things after his small, foolish outburst, “I apologize. I just started doubting, and I’m not used to this, whatever this is, whatsoever. I'm not very good at trusting people but you...I feel so differently about you. I...I’m really interested in you, too. I want to get to know you better.”

Goro’s trembling hands gripped the soft, thin fabric of Akira’s shirt tightly, his voice was soaked in emotion when he finally asked-

“Please. Forgive me.”

“It's really fine, Goro. I should've been more transparent instead of playing with you and stringing you along. In the end, everything worked out,” Akira sighed with relief and returned his embrace warmly, squeezing his arms tightly around Goro.

“Uh, was this your plan all along?” Goro blinked.

“Sort of. I needed to entice you back over here so that I could ask you out as soon as possible, so rearranging my schedule was the fastest way but I could've gotten in trouble for it. It was worth it, though. Might’ve missed the opportunity if you had someone else do your massage session and like hell I was going to let anyone else have their hands all over you. God, I would pay _you_ to let me give you a massage,” Akira laughed into Goro’s shoulder while nuzzling him. The sudden affection felt surprisingly natural and genuinely nice.

“You’re a creep,” Goro said, and gave him a squeeze before pulling back to gently bump foreheads with him, “But I’m so...relieved.”

“Yeah, me too.” Akira sighed, “To give you clarification: I want to go out with you. I want to date you. I think you're hot. I find you interesting. Are you okay with all of that?”

"I could deduce that much, thanks. Yes, of course." Goro grumbled with a dramatic eye roll.

They traded a deep, fond look and grin in close quarters before Akira broke away, but not before giving Goro’s nose a small kiss.

“Alright, detective. I really need to finish closing up. Go shower, go rest, and drink water. I can’t stress it enough. When I’m done how would you feel about going over to that organic grocery for dinner? We could walk there. They have a salad bar and sandwiches and stuff, if you’re into it. I eat dinner there all the time.”

“That is actually where I shop for groceries so I’m familiar with it. I’d really enjoy that,” Goro smiled, genuinely smiled, and it was like pure sunshine in the dark room. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so elated.

“Great! It's a date, then. Maybe after I can tempt you to come get some dessert too. There’s this place right around the corner-”

“I know exactly where you're talking about. I frequent that establishment on special occasions,” Goro happily nodded, mouth practically already watering at the suggestion.

“Ah, I’m really glad to hear it. Would you consider today a special occasion?” Akira grinned and took his hand. Goro’s smile widened, after everything his heart was so thrilled, so freed. 

“Yes, I would say so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta give a shout out to my tomodachi chromophilic_daydream for helping me out with this. Thanks, my dude. 
> 
> So, something that was supposed to be just a short little oneshot turned into this miniature beast because I have absolutely no chill. There will be an epilogue where the rating changes because I think we all deserve to revisit that heated massage table. Hopefully I'll upload it before my trip in a few days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope that this makes everyone want to go out and have their own spa experience. It really is an incredibly fun thing to do. All of you Akeshu/Shuake advocates deserve to be pampered because you're all precious and sweet and have impeccable taste in beautiful boys. TREAT YOURSELF. DO IT.


	3. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the spicy epilogue! Explicit material after this point, kiddos.

Several months later Goro is again at Thieves’ Spa, laid out on his back, his shirt and gloves the only things still on with his boyfriend on his knees between his legs. He booked a thirty minute appointment with him at the end of the day, semi-seriously but mostly as a joke, after spending the past month on a difficult and time consuming case, forcing him into day after day of work, work, work. The detective regrettably had to take a break from all free time spent with his lover, and while they were still messaging each other frequently, Akira had a black belt in texting and Goro did everything to keep up, having no face to face interactions was frustrating on so many levels. Once the case wrapped up, his debt of love and affection for his insatiable little minx had grown exponentially, and now he was having to pay it all back.

“You know this would come dangerously close to prostitution if you charged me for this appointment,” Goro’s eyes narrowed sharply at Akira while he finished unbuttoning his white button down. His hands smoothed over the contours and dips of his chest and tummy and the masseur studied his special client closely with a ravenous look, taking in each detail in the sensual, dim lighting.

“I don't want to wait till we go back to your place. I've missed you,” Akira shrugged and tossed Goro’s tie to the floor with no regard, he was just too thirsty to care while his boyfriend was there to satiate. He placed both of his hands on his knees and looked down on him, his eyes glinting like a fanned ember in the dark and the corners of his lips pulled into a dangerously seductive grin.

“When you look at me like that, I can't…” he murmured into the back of his hand with his eyebrows drawn together in a frustrated glare at his boyfriend, who always somehow knew how to expertly turn him on with such ease. Goro’s cheeks were dyed from embarrassment and his erection stiffened fully at the simple yet smoldering look from the object of his desire. Akira’s grin was smug and broad as he lowered himself between his legs.

“Glad to see you missed me too. Last time you were here I told you we could both fit on this bed. I don't know if you believed me,” Akira murmured before nuzzling the inside of his thigh and giving it a gentle little nip with his teeth, letting the squishy, tickled skin slide through his bites carefully. Goro hissed and his hands gripped the sheets of the heated bed that he hadn’t seen in awhile. The last time he was on this table, the masseur politely avoided the soft, smooth skin between his legs, yet now he was appraising the spot as his boyfriend, using the knowledge of his sensitivity to his advantage.

“This wasn’t really an idea you presented to me at the time, so I didn’t realize it was in the realm of possibility,” he reigned his voice back as Akira continued to teasingly kiss and bite his way to his cock.

“I fantasized about it the second you booked that appointment,” Akira’s tongue met his palm for a long, slippery swipe before gripping Goro with it tightly, “I'd have spent 90 minutes getting you off if you had asked.”

Goro’s eyes narrowed, “We didn't even know each other.”

“What can I say? It was love at first sight,” Akira rationalized with a husky laugh. Goro took a gloved fistful of Akira’s inky black curls to tilt his head over to meet his gaze. His boyfriend’s nose nuzzling his hard on, and the spark in his erotic heavily lidded eyes was enough to make his blood race through each electrified vein in his body to satisfy the quickened heartbeat. 

“God, you're so filthy,” Goro managed to say between his clenched jaw and released him to continue.

“Thanks, I try.” Akira said swelling with pride, the compliment going straight to the building heat between his hips. His own pants were becoming too restrictive by the second, but right now his current focus was to play with his sweet victim and test his limits.

Akira’s hand slid up and down Goro’s length making lewd, wet, squelching sounds from the marriage of Goro’s precum and Akira’s drool. He moved his mouth down to take his balls into a delicate kiss. Softly puckered lips lightly rolled across the sensitive, velvety skin and he dexterously continued to pump him. Goro was slowly losing it, the heat from the bed and teasing left his brain dizzied and unable to focus. His eyes widened and heat spread like a gasoline fire across every inch of his skin when Akira boldly gave his ass a long deliberate lap. Goro couldn’t help but let a muffled cry pass from his lips as the skilled fingers that were once stroking his shaft moved to thumb circles outside of his tensed hole. Akira moved one digit inside of him and hid a satisfied smile with another teasing nibble to the inside of his thigh when he noticed Goro’s toes curling as he fingered him slowly and sweetly. 

“It’s been too long, Goro. You’re really tense,” Akira shook his head with a playful click of his tongue. He removed his hand quickly to unfasten his own restrictive pants and finally kick off his boxers as well. 

Goro traded a heavily lidded, lust fueled gaze with Akira as he let more sticky, hot spit drip from his lips and caught it with his forefinger and middle finger. With a circular twirl he cut the connective string and played with the lubricant of his own making between his thumb and fingers. The hiss of inhale and shaky moan of exhale that Goro choked out when Akira permeated him with two wet fingers only fueled the dark haired masseur. His digits moved quicker and wriggled to prepare him. After some time he asked how his sweet detective was feeling and he scoffed.

“Just get on with it,” Goro said impatiently. He turned his face to the side with a prickly blush, and Akira chuckled darkly from the cute response. Akira hopped off the warm bed with the gracefulness of a kitten but the eagerness of a puppy. He hurriedly ripped one of his drawers open to grab a bottle of lubricant stashed away and smeared some onto his palm to make himself more slippery with just a couple haphazard strokes to his own length. Goro glanced over to side eye him, but, in all honesty, he was hungry to watch him playing with himself. The knowing minx bit his lip in a wickedly impure grin down at the detective while he moved his hand across himself earning him a frustrated glare up at him. 

“Awe, come on. We’ve been apart for so long and you want me to just get on with it? I’m hurt,” Akira said, but the low chirr in his voice betrayed his mischevious intentions as he climbed back onto the warm bed, “Just for that I promise to take my time to have you begging for more.”

“W-well, You’re certainly welcome to try to do so within the next fifteen minutes. There isn’t much time remaining until our appointment ends.”

“I’ll give our special session an extension. Just for you.”

“You’re impossible…” Goro’s voice shook slightly on the last syllable and his inhale stuck in his throat as the pressure of Akira’s cock gave his entrance an insistent, unexpected press. His eyes screwed shut as the pressure pushed through and into him, the abrupt fullness causing him to squirm and whimper. Akira was over him in an instant to shower his face with kisses.

“You okay?” Akira questioned while completely still, his lips grazing Goro’s. The agony of going slow was maddening, but he had to keep his promise….maybe. It had been a whole fucking month of zero contact and the compulsion to just go crazy now that he was finally inside of him was tempting, especially when Goro was looking up at him so cutely, one eye was still scrunched shut as he gave a couple little quick nods.

Akira withdrew and continued to start a torturously slow tempo, and Goro breathlessly moaned his name in a desperate cry as they rocked to meet each other, every breath, thrust, and even heartbeat were matched with one another.

“Akira…”

Just from hearing his name pass from Goro’s lips in such a fervent tone provoked him to pick up the pace but miraculously hold onto his control. Akira leaned to keep his weight on one of his forearms so that he could touch Goro’s face lovingly with his free hand. Their eyes met like a crimson burning fire with grey steadfast stone.

“I’m so glad I caught you checking me out that day in the storefront,” Akira just blurted out without missing a beat. He was surprised at himself that he let the thought slip out so he just chuckled at his own stupid comment, and Goro gave him the most incredulous look.

“You’d...you’d bring that up now? God...shut up,” Goro panted with a growl.

Akira bumped his nose with his own, “Make me, detective.”

Goro could take a hint as he bucked his hips upwards and Akira let out an enraptured moan. He wrapped his arms tightly around Akira’s neck to pull him down into a fiery inferno of passionate kisses. Their tongues slid together in a frenzy, Goro’s forcing itself into Akira’s mouth before Akira sucked in his boyfriend’s bottom lip for a sharp nip. Akira’s expert fingertips ran over Goro’s shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze to let him know where he was going. His fingers ghosted over the side of his chest and ribs and gave an appreciative thumbing rub to the sexy dip of Goro’s hip bones. When he finally met Goro’s neglected cock, it was throbbing and dripping with sweet precum. He could feel every inch of Goro shudder as he began to touch him again, trying to keep time with his own thrusts, but Goro had become more than a little demanding with the movement from his own hips so that Akira’s length could hit him at the correct angle in just the right spot. Akira could feel the flexing of his toned stomach muscles against his knuckles and it took everything in him to not start laughing, just like the first time he touched his body for the massage. He was just so unbelievably hot and it was a goddamn blessing that he was able to touch him. 

“I’m really close,” Akira broke out of the kiss to huff, “You’re...just so irresistible. You make it hard for me to last.”

“Akira…” Goro hissed between panting, his tone husky with an edge of warning, “It’s too much...fuck...I’m going to…”

“Go on...come for me…” Akira goaded him with a sweet smile. His thrusts into him became savage and sharp and left Goro’s vision starry as he stilled to finally come into Akira’s squeezing hand. The sticky milky fluid seeped down on his tense abdomen, and he whined and twitched as Akira continued to tightly squeeze him until his sensitive member was spent. Akira muttered his name over and over before he followed his partner into a dizzying spiral of orgasm, coming deep inside of him in thick waves. They stayed frozen in each other’s arms, panting wildly for air and all of a sudden Akira slumped down onto Goro who yelped in protest.

“Get off! You’re seriously heavy and all...sticky!” Goro complained as he tried shoving his boyfriend’s limp, clammy body off of him. Akira just groaned in protest.

“There isn’t enough room,” he lamented, "turn on your side."

Goro reluctantly obliged with a sigh, and Akira's arm was immediately around him to squeeze him into a loving hug from behind. He peppered sweet kisses from the back of his neck and nuzzled into his damp honey hair.

"It's late. Is anyone even still here?" Goro muttered, the tone feigning annoyance, but secretly glowing with happiness from the affection he missed greatly.

"Nope. I told them I would close up today. Why don't you help me clean up in here and we can take a shower after?"

"Fine," Goro went to get up but he flinched when Akira snatched his upper arm and shook his head.

"Five more minutes? Let's just stay like this...for a little longer," he pleaded with a little smile. It didn't take much for Goro to settle back down into Akira's warm embrace, the bed not the only thing giving heat between them. His gloved hand held onto Akira's arm and thumbed little endearing designs across his still wet skin. What they had between the two of them was absolutely perfect. Anything Goro felt he had been lacking in life until their first encounter was now compensated by Akira and his love for the once closed off detective.

"Anyway, again, I really am glad that I caught you checking me out that day we met," Akira snorted. Goro flinched as his bright laughter reverberated around the dim room.

"Seriously. You're impossible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed my dorky, self-indulgent story. ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
